Amrâlimê
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Dís llega a Erebor solo para encontrar la más grande de las tragedias frente a sus ojos, junto con una elfo pelirroja llorando al pie de la tumba de su hijo menor. Hubiera deseado que su hijo cumpliera su promesa de volver. (KiliXTauriel)


**Esto es nuevo por aquí, espero que les guste este Kili x Tauriel dado que me estoy metiendo apenas en el fandom y puede que me equivoque en ciertas cosas, so… si pueden darme críticas constructivas lo agradecería mucho x3**

 **AAAAAAAAACCIÓN!**

 **AMRÂLIMÊ**

Dís nunca había compartido rencores como lo fue con su hermano Thorin, ella no odiaba a los elfos ni les guardaba rencor pues desde un punto de vista frívolo ella tampoco arriesgaría a su gente ante una calamidad como fue la presencia de Smaug. Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía el pecho hecho añicos, le dolía y le era difícil respirar.

No se quedaría de brazos cruzados; dejando a su pueblo en manos de uno de sus más grandes hombres de confianza partió hacia Erebor con la promesa de ver a sus queridos hijos y a su hermano; a ella no le importaba Erebor, ni las montañas llenas de piedras preciosas y oro; ella quería a sus bebés sonriéndole cuando llegara la cena, dándole un amoroso beso de buenas noches y quería que su hermano junto a ella abandonara ese semblante de dolor que se cargaba viéndose en sus pesados hombros la responsabilidad de un pueblo que lo necesitaba, al igual que su antiguo hogar.

Encontró a muchos orcos en el camino a los que les dio muerte sin pensar cabalgando a todo lo que daba el pobre pony marmoleado. Días y noches pasaron escuchando entre rumores la muerte del gran dragón a manos de un hombre de lejano nombre: Bardo. Así sin costarle trabajo el cavilar lo que se aproximaba avanzó raudamente entre colinas, montañas y piedras para llegar a Erebor.

Fue esa tarde cuando llegó, vio desde las colinas como el valle se había tornado rojo y negro por la sangre de tantos soldados y orcos que se batieron en batalla. Su corazón latió más rápido al ver como elfos, enanos y hombres recogían a los caídos sin importar su raza mientras todos se internaban en la montaña. Los cuerpos sangrantes de los orcos fueron quemados lejanos a Erebor y Esgaroth por respeto a los muertos. Enanos la vieron llegar cabalgando velozmente a la destruida entrada de la montaña.

-¡Dain! –gritó la dama enana, sin detener al pony se bajó de un salto para llegar al enano de armadura deshecha y barba pelirroja.

-Mi lady Dís –dijo entre sorprendido y cansado. Por más que intentó no pudo darle una sonrisa.

-Escuché rumores, Smaug… -

-Muerto, como la lagartija que era –dijo y eso provocó una sonrisa en la princesa.

-Y ¿Dónde están Fili y Kili? ¿Dónde está Thorin? –Dain sintió que la garganta se le secaba y tomando delicadamente la mano de su prima la llevó al interior de la montaña. En ese momento la princesa entró en shock consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

.

Tres camas de piedra con velas en cada esquina alumbraban la sombría habitación, devoraban la oscuridad alrededor de los pálidos cuerpos, y Dís pudo ver como el rey elfo se acercaba con una espada elfica que colocó sobre las manos de su hermano, un sollozo escapó de sus labios y se llevó una mano a los labios conteniendo el llanto para nada digno de una enana. Después se acercó un hombre de oscuros cabellos colocando en el pecho del antiguo rey la piedra del Arca, aquella joya que tanta desdicha le trajo a su familia; entonces el mago terminó la ceremonia con pesadas palabras rasposas que salían de su garganta.

"El rey ha muerto" pronunció y cada enano paso a mirar por última vez el rostro de los tres últimos descendientes de Durin. Cada uno le dio su pésame a la princesa quien no podía hacer más que mirar los tres cuerpos y pensar _"¿por qué los dejé partir?"_.

Sus ojos pararon en el momento en que el rey Thranduil se arrodilló ante los cuerpos acompañado de una elfo quien tenía la mirada fija en el menor de sus hijos pasando algo que no se esperaría. El rey y la elfo pronunciaron una despedida con la mano sobre sus pechos dirigida a las almas de los caídos levantándose del suelo, pero entonces pareciera que a la pelirroja le fallaran las piernas cayendo de rodillas –provocando un fuerte eco en el lugar –frente al cuerpo de Kili. Dis la observó captando esa mirada que ella misma tuvo con el deceso de su amado esposo en batalla.

En la mano de su hijo colocó aquella piedra tallada con runas que le había dado antes del viaje.

 _-Mamá, por favor… -había dicho Fili sintiendo el abrazo estrangulador de su madre._

 _-Por Mahal, es que no puedo creer que tenga hijos tan imprudentes, desconsiderados y… y… valientes –dijo sintiendo su voz quebrarse._

 _-Mamá, no estés triste –dijo Kili acercándose a ella tomando su mano._

 _-Solo prométanme que estarán a salvo –_

 _-Iremos con tío Thorin, no debes preocuparte –dijo Fili._

 _-Reafirmo mi orden: prométanme que volverán –dijo Dís mirando a sus pequeños ahora no tan pequeños quienes la abrazaron intentando reconfortarla._

 _-Lo prometemos –dijeron al unísono._

 _Estando al borde de las montañas azules Kili fue retenido por su madre viendo a su hermano arreglar las cosas que llevarían. Una piedra de río con runas en ella fue lo que le entregó al moreno._

 _-Guárdala, para que no olvides tu promesa –un beso en la frente de parte del moreno consiguió su afirmación._

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos claros de la elfo quien sin soportarlo más gimió de dolor aferrando sus uñas a la cama de piedra.

- _Meleth nîn, nai Eru varyuva len. Ocólien sina pitya anal en ilya melmenyanen, enyalien ni_ *–dijo acercándose a los frios labios del moreno para apenas rozarlos con los suyos mientras lagrimas empapaban el rostro del difunto enano – _Andavë enyaluvanyet_ ** –Dís no supo en que momento llegó junto a la elfo quien la miró con sorpresa con el rostro aun compungido por el desasosiego de la pérdida.

Acarició su rostro limpiando delicadamente las lágrimas de la pelirroja. En sus ojos pudo ver el más sincero amor que hubiera visto en tantas décadas durante su vida sintiendo su corazón siendo estrujado al entender que ese amor era dirigido a su pequeño niño.

-él… no cumplió su promesa –dijo la pelirroja de nombre desconocido para Dís. La princesa asintió siendo consciente que hace un rato que sus lágrimas se habían desbordado.

-Lo sé –La sindar abrazó a la enana soltándose a llorar rompiéndole el corazón a más de uno de los enanos, hombres, elfos e incluso el hobbit quien no se reprimió y comenzó a llorar sin ocultar sus lágrimas.

Todos los enanos se despidieron de los tres descendientes de Durin, coronándose así a Dain como el nuevo rey bajo la montaña.

.

-Tauriel –se escuchó la voz de Thranduil con una voz de orden sin sonar agresiva pues sabía por lo que estaba pasando su ahora protegida. La mencionada asintió comenzando a alejarse de la montaña con una pesadez en sus hombros a cada paso que daba pero una mano la detuvo; giró un poco para ver esos ojos con los que Kili tantas veces la había mirado durante ese corto viaje.

-Toma –dijo la princesa entregándole aquella piedra de río de la que se había alejado hace apenas unas horas –estoy segura de que mi pequeño desearía que tú la conservaras, guárdala como una promesa. Sé que en algún momento se volverán a ver y se la podrás regresar –dijo obsequiándole una sonrisa sincera a pesar de lo rojos y hundidos que estaban sus ojos dándole un aspecto más parecido al de un cadáver.

-No puede hacerlo, mi señora –

-si puedo, después de todo; una madre siempre sabe lo que sus hijos necesitan –dijo cerrando su mano alrededor de la piedra –vuelve a verlo cuando lo necesites –La elfo dio una reverencia a la princesa cerrando en un puño aquel _talismán_ recordando aquella palabra en apenas un susurro como si fuera dicha del moreno de nuevo en su oído.

-Mi señora –dijo girando para ver a la princesa quien era presa de su atención – ¿qué tiene escrito en estas runas? Si me permite saber –preguntó mirándolas con detenimiento, Dís dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y respondió con delicadeza en la voz pues de tanto llorar sentía que se quedaría sin voz. Sabía que el khúzdul era algo que ningún extranjero debía saber si no era enano, no era permitido pero no le importó.

- _Amrâlimê –_

 _-_ ¿Qué significa? –

-¿Qué significa Meleth nîn? –Preguntó ampliando su sonrisa ante la mirada atónita y cristalizada de la pelirroja –yo creo que lo sabes, mi querida Tauriel –

-Tauriel –volvió a llamar el rey haciendo que la pelirroja siguiera el paso con la mirada fija en el suelo de piedra ahogada en sus recuerdos.

 _._

 _-Tauriel… -susurró, la elfo al momento giró su mirada dedicándole una amorosa sonrisa._

 _-Descansa –dijo soportando la mirada del moreno quien con el ceño fruncido la miraba dolido._

 _-No eres ella… ella está muy lejos de mí –habló entre delirios –ella camina entre las estrellas –dijo débilmente –fue un sueño nada más –dijo una vez más rozando las puntas de los dedos de la elfo -¿tú crees que ella hubiera podido amarme? –fue la primera vez que sintió miedo, la primera vez que su labio tembló, y la primera vez que no se arrepentía de haber desobedecido a su rey y a su mejor amigo._

 _._

 _-Ven conmigo ¡Yo sé lo que siento, no le temo a eso!... Tú me haces sentir con vida –a pesar de esas palabras que hicieron bombear su corazón sabía que no podían estar juntos._

 _-Lo siento… -_

 _-Tauriel. Amrâlimê –desconcertada y algo sorprendida le miró._

 _-No sé lo que eso significa –y aquella coqueta mirada en el moreno se hizo presente._

 _-yo creo que sí._

 _._

Dís la vio partir de reojo con aquel talismán que con tanto recelo había guardado tras ser un obsequio de su difunto esposo. Recordó su última conversación deseando que esta hubiera sido más larga.

" _-Voy a ir contigo, no me importa lo que digas –dijo la hija de Thráin poniéndose su cota de malla junto con su armadura siendo detenida dl brazo por el enano rubio quien la miraba con fiereza._

 _-Es peligroso –_

 _-¿Y no es peligroso para ti? No me hagas reír, no se quien crees que soy; te casaste conmigo y ya deberías saber que fue el mismo Thror ¡Mi abuelo! El que me entrenó, así que si dices que es peligroso para mí no te vas a…- sus palabras se vieron cortadas por un beso del rubio quien al separarse pudo ver la preocupación impresa en los ojos de su bella esposa. Sonriendo con picardía la abrazó de la cintura juntando sus frentes._

 _-jamás pensaría que no eres apta ¿sabes? Pero realmente deseo saber que estas segura aquí –_

 _-No quiero que te vayas –dijo aferrando sus dedos a los hombros del enano –hablaré con Thorin, le diré que ayudarás con estrategia desde la lejanía pero por favor… por favor… -_

 _-Shhh… mi bella flor de montaña –dijo dándole un casto beso mientras ocultaba en las manos de su doncella un pequeño objeto que al separarse la enana vio con curiosidad. Leyó las runas sintiendo un rubor expandirse en sus mejillas._

' _Amrâlimê'_

 _-Guárdalo, como promesa de que volveré ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió con ternura._

 _Ese día fue el último en el que escuchó su voz, vio sus ojos y sintió su barba entre sus dedos"_

Se acercó a las tumbas ahora con las figuras talladas en piedra.

-Encuéntrense con su padre, él los estará esperando. Ah… Thorin, que Mahal te tenga en su gloria -

.

Se quedó sobre una de las ramas del árbol más grande que encontró en Mirkwood mirando la lejana luz de las estrellas girando en su mano incesantemente aquella piedra.

-Te hubiera amado por cien años y más, Meleth nin… _Amrâlime_ –susurró al viento

….

*Mi amor, que Eru te guarde. He traído este pequeño regalo para ti con todo mi amor, para que me recuerdes.

**Siempre te recordaré

 **Bueno pues, me estoy inmiscuyendo en el fandom de Tolkien y sé bien que a muchos les cayó como un bote de ladrillos esta pareja pero a mí me vale v**** porque los amo, los shippeo y escribiré más, aparte del Thilbo que se volvió mi OTP hace poco. Así que… yap, espero les haya gustado, sé que están acostumbrados a leer yaoi de mi pero es que amo tanto esta idea de una elfo con un enano siendo que se odian ambas razas; yo no sé pero creo que Peter y toda la producción del Hobbit hicieron un excelente trabajo con esto.**

 **Los/Las leo en otro momento.**

 **Ciao!**

 **ATTE. CaocHatsune**


End file.
